


Chris's Cuddly Mother

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Evil Freddy Fazbear, F/M, Fluff, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Toy Chica is a mother hen, fear of Animatronics, lee!chris, ler!chica, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chris has been fixing the animatronics for months and months now, and has been taking advantage of Chica's loving, cuddly nature throughout all of it. One day, Chris ends up working late and accidentally gets too comfy. This ends up changing up his night quite a bit.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Male Character(s), Jeremy Fitzgerald & Original Character(s), Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Male Character(s), Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Male Character(s), Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Chris's Cuddly Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of The Repair Man's Reward.   
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935531
> 
> This fanfic is dedicated to Chris: my great friend and long lost 'brother'! I hope you enjoy the sequel! You deserve it!

Chris walked into the pizzeria later in the night than usual. Truth be told, he was watching TV at his house when he realized how quickly the time went by. By the time he had driven up to work, it was 10:30 at night. He felt a little bad that he was late for work, because he would usually be cuddling Chica right about now. He wondered if Chica had enough of a concept of time to remind him that he was late. Probably not. And even if she did: late is better than never coming at all. 

Chris headed up the stage with his toolbox. One of the downsides to being late, was that the stage stairs were put away already. He’d have to climb onto the stage instead of walk up the stairs like he usually did. Chris placed his toolbox onto the stage and hoisted himself onto the stage with only a little difficulty. Then, Chris stood up, grabbed his toolbox and walked up to the animatronics. 

“Good evening everyone. Cool evening, but no complaints.” Chris greeted. The animatronics didn’t reply, like he predicted. So, he opened up his toolbox and started with Bonnie first like usual. Going through the usual cleaning and tuning routine, Bonnie proved to lose some of his tuning this time. He gave it a quick fix and smiled at the satisfying sound of a properly tuned guitar. Closing him back up, Chris moved onto Chica. 

To Chris’s surprise, Chica didn’t have any pizza slices on her! So, Chris put on his dust mask and opened Chica up to check for infestations. Much to Chris’s surprise, there was still an infestation of cockroaches! And this time, he thought he saw some ants too. This place was slowly turning into the other pizzeria. Chris gave Chica a couple doses of the chemi-spray (the stuff that’ll burn your lungs from the inside out), and closed Chica up. “There. Feeling better now, Chicky choo?” Chris asked, placing his hand into hers. Chica looked down at him and widened her eyes a little more. Her pupils quickly displayed a pair of white hearts as she dropped her jaw and tilted her head to the side, to show she recognized him. 

Chris’s smile grew bigger as he rubbed her arm. “I still have one more animatronic to do. Then we can cuddle.” Chris told her as he moved onto Freddy. Freddy was a quick one to do. Only 2 toys were found on Freddy this time, compared to yesterday. Yesterday there were around 7 separate toys hidden in Freddy’s body! How Freddy kept getting these toys, Chris will never understand. Chris removed the two toys and placed them into the lost and found bin. When the eye cleaner spit out Freddy’s eyes, Chris put Freddy’s eyes back and clicked the jaw buttons to close him up. 

With Freddy all finished, Chris walked back to Chica again. “Hi Chica! I’m ready now.” Chris told her. Chica looked down at Chris with her heart eyes again, and put down the cupcake and the plate. With her hands completely free, Chica picked him up and gave him a big hug. Chris wrapped his arms around the yellow chicken as well and rested his head onto Chica’s shoulder. It felt nice. The coolness of Chica’s metal plates felt satisfying to him. Truth was, Chris is a naturally warm guy, so coolness felt quite comforting to the warm man. 

Chica rubbed her pink cheek into the side of Chris’s face in a loving way, and let out a little happy whine sound. Chris widened his eyes and just about squealed from cuteness overload! Did Chica just coo?! Chris giggled and kissed her cheek. “You’re such an adorable creature.” Chris told her. “I wish I could take you home and make you my roommate.” 

Chica removed one of her hands and patted his head. Chris smiled and closed his eyes, and let her play with his hair. Chris usually enjoyed the feeling of people playing with his hair, and especially loved it when people (and robots) he knew so well, played around with his hair. Chica could understand this to be enjoyable, thanks to his never ending smile and his leaning into the touch while his hair was weaved in between her big fat fingers. 

Chica then moved her index finger towards his chin and started lightly scratching his chin and jawline. Chris’s reaction was immediate: He immediately started purring and showing off his toothy smile! Chica’s eyes dilated, making the hearts a size bigger and leaned in a little as he purred. Then, while she scratched and tickled his jawline: Chica placed the side of her head onto Chris’s chest to better feel and hear the purring sound. Chris stopped immediately, growing really confused. Chica continued to scratch his jawline despite stopping, and soon lifted her head up off his chest. She tilted her head in a way to ask him what’s wrong. 

“I...Why are you laying your head on my chest?” Chris asked. “It’s just purring.” He added. 

Chica moved her hand up to Chris’s ears and started scratching there. Chris immediately smiled and resumed purring all over again. Eager to feel it again, Chica laid the side of her head onto Chris’s chest and listened. It felt strange, and sounded a little like the running ventilator. Chica removed her head from his chest and looked at him. She tried to imitate the sound, but it sounded like autotuned gurgling water rather than purring. 

Chris bursted out laughing at the attempt and clapped his hands. “Clohohose enough!” 

Chica opened her jaw in an attempted smile and changed her pupil picture from hearts, to feathers. Chris gasped and shook his fists in front of his chest. Oh boy! He’s been waiting for this! Bring it on, Chica! Bring on the tickles! 

Chica looked down and started tickling his covered up belly. Chris leaned over and instantly started giggling. “Hehehehehehehe! Yahahahahahay!” Chris cheered! Chica kept looking at Chris’s work uniform and continued gently squishing his belly. “Hahahahahaha! Ihihihit tihihihihicklehehes Chihihihicahaha!” Chris told her. 

Chica didn’t really understand what Chris was saying due to the laughter obstructing his words. Chris knew this from the many times they’ve cuddled and had tickle fights. But if Chris seriously wanted her to stop, he would’ve worked extra hard to force it out of himself. But: he didn’t want her to stop. So: he didn’t need to worry about robot linguistics. 

Chris allowed himself to laugh freely without any sort of resistance. Chica could easily tell he was enjoying this like he always did. So, Chica decided to move her fingers to his waist, lift him up and press her beak into his belly! Then, Chica started almost pecking and ‘nibbling’ her beak all over his belly. 

Chris snorted and threw his head back at the same time! “OHOHOHO NOHOHOHOHO! *snort* GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *snort* NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Chris laughed. 

Chica looked up at Chris with the feathers in her eyes, and continued pecking her beak near his belly button. Chris was pressing his hands against Chica’s head, and shaking his head while laughing more and more hysterically than before. He was even swinging his feet between either side of Chica’s head and shoulders! He had never been pecked or nibbled like this before! and he’d especially never been nibbled by Chica the chicken! This was a completely new feeling! And the coldness of the beak didn’t exactly help either. 

“CHIHIHIHIHICAHAHAHAHAHA! THIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIS EHEHEHEHEVIHIHIHIL!” Chris yelled out randomly. 

To add on top of it, Chica started gently scratching Chris’s lower back. Chris squealed like a super squeaky door, and kicked his feet a little bit harder. “WAHAHAHAHAHAIT! NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAWP!” Chris begged. Both his squishy belly and his vulnerable back were being tickled at the same time, and it was starting to drive him nuts. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but...it was doing something to him. Probably overwhelming him. 

Chica soon had mercy on the guy and stopped tickling him for a bit. Chris leaned his head back and breathed heavily to make up for the oxygen lost in the tickle fight. Chica could tell he was tired, and decided to lay the front of his heating body onto her chest. Chris smiled nicely and snuggled his face into the bib. She was so cool compared to him, and it felt so relieving to be laying on something that’ll cool him down. Chica soon started petting Chris’s head again and playing with his hair like she usually did. 

While Chica was distracted by something so simple, Chris began to wonder if Chica was capable of physically feeling his hair. And if not, then why was Chica so mesmerized by his hair? Was it the color? Was it the tiny pieces that fell out of the clumps? Was it the layers that flowed through his hair? Or was it something else entirely that was failing to come to his head? Chris had no idea. 

Soon, Chris turned himself onto his back and laid his hot back onto Chica’s cool chest and belly. He leaned himself into the animatronic and started to get cozy in the comfort of her armor. Chris started to smile more as Chica wrapped her arms around him to somewhat ‘cocoon’ him while he started to sleep. Getting to the Pizzeria so late in the evening was starting to get to him. He could feel sleep growing harder to resist as it coated his brain and body. Chris was able to feel one last head pat on his head before he finally dozed off. 

While Chris was softly sleeping, a door had opened several feet away. A person had walked themself in and was walking down the hallway near where Chris and Chica were laying. Not noticing Chris hidden within Chica’s arms, the person walked themself into the office room and closed the door. The person placed their stuff down, and started clicking through the different cameras. Soon, the sound of walking animatronics started to fill the building. Low, deep laughter could be heard once in a while in the distance, and the dented metal of the ventilators started to move and add noise. 

Chica opened her black eyelids and looked around. It looked like an animatronic was getting closer and closer to her and Chris. Worst of all: It looked like it was an old animatronic. The old animatronics were known to be old fashioned and more creepy-looking. They also behaved more cruelly than the toy animatronics. This specific original animatronic was Freddy. If Freddy looked down and saw Chris in Chica’s arms, Freddy just might take him away from her and stuff him into something he can’t fit. Old Freddy, Old Bonnie and Old Chica always attempted this behaviour. Every night. 

Chica simply looked at Freddy and the originals as old models with errors in them. Old machines that glitched and started to forget things long ago. So the best they could do is take over the doors to prevent them from finding the working humans. Thankfully, this seemed to help limit their entrance options to the hallway only. And thankfully, the security guards were required to have a flashlight. So they were all set. The unfortunate part about the door plan was that the new security guard was a fearful individual who was scared the toy animatronics would kill them too. If only she could tell them that’s not the case. 

Chica looked near Old Freddy and covered up Chris’s face with her big hand. Their eyes were getting worse as well, which helped deter them from hurting a human if they covered up the suspicious evidence. Chica believed that simply covering the face was enough. But she would quickly learn that is not the case. Old Freddy looked down at the smaller extra legs that were in Chica’s lap, and immediately got suspicious. Freddy bent down, snatched up Chris’s legs and held Chris upside down! 

If the sudden movement wasn’t enough to wake the repair man, Chica’s shriek out of fear and anger would certainly do it! Chris’s eyes flew right open and immediately, he did not like what was happening. Chica was upside down in his view, and was able to feel a pair of hands around his ankles! He yelped and turned himself around enough to notice the brown, fuzzy looking leg. Freddy! 

“aaAAAH! FREDDY! WAIT- LET GO!” he begged. 

Chica let out an angry screech and picked up Chris by his wrists to get him back. Chris yelped and looked up at Chica, who’s pupils had their hearts in them again. Chris let out a breath of relief as he quickly realized Chica still had his back. Chica picked up Chris by the ankles as well, and gave Freddy a quick shove with her leg. Freddy, in his tumbling, let go of Chris and let Chica have him. Chica grabbed up Chris’s legs, flipped him over and pulled him up onto her hip like she would a toddler. Chris gave Chica a thankful, loving hug and allowed Chica to rub her cheek against his head. 

To try and keep Chris safe, Chica carried Chris over to the office and attempted to walk in to drop him off. But the door quickly slammed shut on them! Chris jumped at the sliding door, but chuckled as he shook his head. The security guard must believe all the animatronics are evil. Chris patted Chica’s shoulder, and felt himself get put down safely onto his feet again. Then, Chris knocked on the door. “Hello? Anyone in there?” Chris asked. 

Whoever the security guard was, didn’t want to open the door right away. All Chris could hear was “This is just a trick, this is just a trick, this is just a trick…” Chris sighed and walked up to the window beside the door. He knocked on that as well. “Yoo hoo? Hello?” Chris called. 

The light above the window turned on, partly blinding the guy. Ow… Then, the door finally opened. Chris ran into the office and ran into a guy with dirty blond hair and a goatee. “What the hell are you doing here?! It’s 2am!” The guy asked immediately. 

Chris bit his lip and looked away awkwardly. “I...Fell asleep.” Chris admitted. 

The guy let out a breath of relief and hugged him. “Thank heavens there’s another human being in this horror shit show.” the guy reacted thankfully. 

Chris smiled a little and hugged him back. “I...Who are you?” He asked. 

The guy quickly let go of him and looked at him awkwardly. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m Jeremy.” He offered his hand out to shake. “The new security guard.” 

Chris nodded and shook his head. “Chris. Animatronic repair guy.” 

Jeremy gasped and let out another big breath of relief. “Oh my goodness the world is on my side now! Can you fix these animatronics so they’re not trying to HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME?!” Jeremy begged, grabbing his arms and slightly shaking him. 

Suddenly, one of the animatronics’ footsteps could be heard. Jeremy let go of Chris, zoomed right past him and turned on the light. “FAAAACK!” Jeremy punched the door button and watched as the door slid closed, trapping the animatronic outside. “WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB?!” 

Chris just bursted out laughing at the scene in front of him. Chris walked over to the lights, and turned it on: Toy Chica was standing on the other side of the window, pressing her hands on the glass. “Dude! It’s just Chica.” Chris told him. 

“Can I just take a moment to mention that you have the greatest laugh, I have heard from a human being ever? Also, CHICA GET AWAY FROM THE GLASS!” 

Chris’s face immediately flushed a bright pink color, before looking over at Chica. “Thanks...But you don’t need to worry about Chica. He’s just checking up on me.” 

“He’s also threatening my life. And I would rather he...ya know...didn’t.” Jeremy added. 

Chris just laughed at him and opened the door. “Hey Chica!” Chris greeted, waving at her. Chica gave a mostly still wave right back, while tilting her head to the side and opening her jaw. Chica then took Chris’s hand and pointed down the hall. 

“Yeah...you’ve got a point. I need to get going.” Chris admitted. “Bye Jeremy! Try to survive your shift! And remember: Chica’s nice!” Chris told him. 

Jeremy gave him a small, confused and nervous smile as he waved back. As Chris left out of view of the window, Chica looked through the window glass and shot him a stare with deep red skulls in her pupils. Jeremy’s slight anxiety suddenly skyrocketed as he realized something: 

Either Chris doesn’t realize she’s secretly a robot killer, or Chris is walking away to his own doom…

...Which one will it be?


End file.
